


Replacements

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 01 Chosen Digimon are gone for good, so alternatives had to be selected and quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

The original Chosen Digimon had been deleted permanently and Gennai had become disheartened at their passing. He knew Taichi and the other children were coming soon, so he busied himself with finding replacement Chosen Digimon at the right level.

Fortunately, luck or Homeostasis was with him today, as he managed to find eight Digimon of similar personality type to the Digimon who'd been destroyed.

Gennai gave the first seven instructions and the command to stay put until the main group arrived and took the eighth to the real world, telling her to watch over the Child of Light, Yagami Hikari.


End file.
